


these bruises make for better conversation

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Bullying, M/M, not an au but kinda an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton doesn't want luke to know where that bruise came from, but fuck it, because he finds out anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>title from train and ashley monroe's "bruises" :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	these bruises make for better conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> a requested one shot :) if you'd like, you can request one too :)
> 
> the title is extremely very irrelevant and this probably sucks because i wrote it in like two hours. i'm sowwie :(

"ashton, what's that bruise from?" luke asks at band practice. ashton winces and   
turns his bruise away from luke.

"it's nothing. michael just punched my arm a little too hard, s'all." luke gives   
ashton a reassuring smile and goes off to chat with calum.

nice save, ash.  
{***}  
"hey, irwin. saw your cover band on youtube," dylan says, leaning up against the   
locker beside ashton. "wanna tell me who the little blonde is on guitar? caught   
you stealing a pretty little glance at him a few times."

ashton tells himself to ignore it. that's what he read online. ignoring the   
bully will make the bully unsatisfied as he isn't getting a reaction out of you.   
ashton thought it was quite the good strategy.

"irwin, i know you're not fucking mute," dylan spits at ashton, squeezing his   
arm with force that ashton didn't think dylan could attain.

"what video did you watch, d-d-dylan?" ashton stammers, knowing dylan wouldn't   
go as hard on him if ashton cooperated and cooperating is easy.

"jasey rae. you faggots ruined a perfectly good all time low song.   
congratulations, bitch." one last bone-crushing squeeze to ashton's arm and   
dylan is off.

ashton isn't quite sure what to do now. the "ignoring" approach didn't work, so   
now what?

now just let it happen. there isn't anything he can do now. he has to suck it up   
and put his big boy pants on. shouldn't be that hard.  
{***}  
it's harder than he expected.

by the end of the day, ashton's already ditched two classes to either cry in the   
bathroom or doctor his wounds.

the only thing that brightens his day is a text from luke saying "me and mum are   
gonna pick you up today :D"

ashton's loading his books into his locker one by one when the metal door is   
slammed shut on his arm. ashton cringes at the contact.

"whatcha still doin' here, irwin?" dylan asks, grasping the top of ashton's   
locker for support (and so he can glare down on the poor boy).

"i'm getting a ride home from a friend," ashton replies.

"oo, is it your boyfriend?" dylan mocks. ashton shakes his head ever so   
slightly, dylan probably didn't notice. "is it the little blonde boy in your   
cover band?" ashton doesn't reply, but dylan is persistent. he slams ashton's   
shoulder into the lockers and pins him there. the worst part is the locker   
handle piercing ashton's spine.

"now answer me," dylan demands through gritted teeth. ashton opens his mouth to   
speak, but a voice from elsewhere interrupts.

"what do you think you're doing?" ashton closes his eyes in either relief or   
terror because, dear god, its luke.

"aww, irwin, look. it's your boyfr-"

"i'm not his boyfriend," luke spits. "now let him the fuck go before i call the   
cops." dylan glares at luke for a second, but afterward, shoves ashton into the   
locker one last time before walking away.

"c'mon, ash," luke whispers, sitting himself down next to ashton. "can you   
walk?"

"yeah," ashton mutters quietly.

"i'll carry your books. go ahead out to the car. mum's waiting," luke says in   
one of the most kind voices ashton's ever heard.

"i want to stay here with you," ashton whispers. luke glances away from ashton's   
bag to ashton, confused.

"alright then," luke mutters. he then goes back to packing up ashton's things   
and asking what ashton does and doesn't need. luke seems a bit irritated when   
ashton doesn't need half the books that luke picks up.

soon enough, they go out to the car and luke's mum, of course, asks what had   
taken so long. luke replies with the excuse that they stopped to talk to one of   
ashton's friends. the irony is impeccable.

at luke's, the two go straightaway to luke's bedroom where luke takes on the   
role of nurse and fetches the peroxide.

"where's an open cut, ash?" luke asks thoughtfully. without a word, ashton   
outstretches his arm to luke. luke takes his peroxide-covered-cottonball to the   
red mark on ashton's forearm. "there's gotta be somewhere else."

"my back," ashton mumbles, shyly. with a sigh, luke tells ashton to take his   
shirt off.

ashton does so and the peroxide is so unbelievably cold on his sensitive skin.

he puts his shirt back on just as the opportunity is available. the cold air had   
been making him uncomfortable- well, the cold air and luke.

"you down for a cuddle while we talk?" luke suggests, climbing up deeper into   
the bed. ashton nods shortly and places himself next to luke. "how long?" luke   
wraps his arm around ashton's shoulder, and ashton rests his head on luke's   
chest.

"i dunno," ashton whispers, scratching at the hole on luke's jeans. "all year   
long."

"who the hell does he think he is? what did you ever do to him?"

"nothing," ashton whispers. "he thinks i'm gay and hates our band s'all." luke   
rubs his hand down ashton's arm then back up to his shoulder.

"he's a dick," luke mutters. "don't listen to him, okay?" ashton stops. he stops   
everything he's doing. his hand falls slack on luke's thigh and he stops.

"how? he beats me up everyday and tells me how worthless i am. why shouldn't i   
listen to him?"

"because i'm here to cuddle you everyday and tell you how awesome you are."


End file.
